Warriors: Chains
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: "That cat was wearing something around its neck." "A collar. Most kittypets have them. It signifies that they belong to Twolegs, and can never be free. Just be thankful you'll never have to wear one." -Yellowfang's Secret
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Cats Outside The Clan

Primrose: White kittypet tom with light blue eyes and a gray collar.

Claw: Brown marbled tabby tom with bright amber eyes and a heavily scarred pelt.

Scar: Calico tabby she-cat with green eyes and a heavily scarred pelt.

No-Ear: White she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye.

Angel: Gray tabby kittypet she-cat with white belly and yellow eyes.

Feather: Gray tabby kittypet tom with white belly and flame orange eyes.

Cactus: Pale yellow tom with green eyes and a dark green collar.

Asparagus: Scrawny black thin she-cat with full green eyes, former Kittypet

Ripple: Scrawny black tom with dull blue eyes.

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Tinystar: Black tom runt with green eyes.

Deputy:

Lightningstrike: Pale orange tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Copperleaf: Orange tabby with bright yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Deerpetal: Spotted fawn-colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

Emberheart: Black tom with orange eyes and white paws.

Goldenberry: Golden tabby she-cat with eyes of similar color

Leafshine: White tom with green eyes.

Icefang: White she-cat with blue eyes and unusual long fangs.

Apprentices:

Whitepaw: White tom with yellow eyes.

Blossompaw: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Harepaw: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Rabbitstripe: Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Hailstorm: White muscular she-cat with yellow eyes.

Doveclaw: Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Silverwing: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

RiverClan

Leader:

Streamstar: Dark blue she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy:

Owlscreech: Brown tabby with orange eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Specklefur: Pale brown spotted tabby with bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

Fawnheart: Fawn-colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

Pebblespots: White spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Silverfang: White tom with cold blue eyes.

Shiningeyes: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Bluestripe: Pale brown spotted tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Whitestreak: White spotted tabby she-cat with one bright blue eye and one yellow eye.

Leapingcloud: White tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

Lionshade: Fluffy black tom with yellow eyes.

Gorsefur: Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, former WindClan.

Morningclaw: Orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes, former WindClan.

Sharptooth: Brown ticked tabby with green eyes and sharp fangs, former WindClan.

Apprentices:

Singedpaw: White tom with green eyes and a burnt back leg.

Kinkpaw: Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a crooked tail.

Barkpaw: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Runningpaw: Pale brown tom with yellow eyes and long legs.

Robinpaw: Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Snakeheart: Pure white cat with yellow eyes.

Rosedapple: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

WindClan

Leader:

Webstar: Pure white tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Greenslash: White tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Spottedflash: Speckled white tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Spiderleg: Black she-cat with yellow eyes and long legs.

Antpelt: Brown tabby tom with blazing orange eyes, former ShadowClan Leader.

Dustclaw: Pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long claws.

Mottlestrike: Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollyheart: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Lionpaw: Runt longfurred orange she-cat with yellow eyes.

Waterpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Redpaw: Red tabby tom with eyes the color of fire.

Skypaw: White she-cat with one blue eye; she was born with only one.

Fernpaw: Black she-cat with yellow-green eyes.

Shinepaw: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Wolfheart: Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail.

ShadowClan

Leader:

MossStar: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy:

Frogleap: Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Goldenfur: Golden-colored tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Jaggedclaw: Black tom with yellow eyes.

Roseheart: Light gray she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Mudspot: Spotted brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Flowertail: Spotted light gray tom with yellow eyes.

Beamflight: Longfurred white tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Breezepaw: Longfurred white tom with amber eyes.

Songpaw: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cardinalpaw: Red tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Stripedheart: Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, former Rogue.

Crookedstream: Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes, a crooked tail, and legs built for swimming, former Rogue.

Cloudpounce: Fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

"Did you hear?" one mangy cat whispered.

Another shook their head. "No, I did not."

"Claw, Scar, and No-Ear attacked another cat."

"Really? Did they say why?"

"No."

The two scrawny cats were quiet, the only sound coming from a cricket. They silently ate the two plump mice they had, before one spoke. "Why do you think the three are hostile?"

"Perhaps the same reason I used to attack cats often. Perhaps they enjoy the feeling of being tougher. Maybe they are simply power hungry." the second cat replied between gulps.

"Perhaps."

They continued their meal, growing awkwardly silent again. Suddenly, the second cat spoke. "Asparagus?"

"Yeah?" Asparagus spoke with a mouthful of mouse.

"We should tell the other kittypets and rogues that are out there. They all would want to know that the three are still out there."

Asparagus nodded. "Agreed."

They finally finished their mice before the awkward silence turned into a silence caused by fear. "Ripple?" Asparagus whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you scent that?"

"...yes. Yes I do."

Asparagus turned to Ripple, her eyes wide with fear. "I hope it isn't a rogue cat."

"Well, then your luck has run out."

Three cats appeared from the darkness, their eyes narrowed. The largest, a brown marbled tabby, stepped towards the rogues. "Be lucky we aren't here to fight."

Asparagus sighed in relief.

"We are here to warn you." the smallest cat, a white odd eye spoke. She was about a year old, but was still intimidating. "Do not dare to speak of us. If we here one other cat speak of that story, then you'll regret hearing that story."

Ripple stood in front of Asparagus defensively. "Do not threaten her, No-Ear!" he growled. No-Ear flinched, but she unsheathed her claws, prepared to fight. A calico tabby, Scar, joined No-Ear. Asparagus yelped and curled up. Ripple was ready to protect Asparagus.

"Stop, you two," Claw spoke. "We aren't going to fight."

No-Ear and Scar sheathed their claws. No-Ear growled as a warning, before turning away. Scar glanced at Claw, who nodded. Scar glared at Ripple before she turned around and followed No-Ear. Claw turned to the two rogues. "We spared you this time, but wait until you step out of line. We'll be waiting."

With that, Claw followed his fellow rogues back into the shadows, leaving Ripple and Asparagus confused and afraid.


	3. Chapter 1

"Go? Outside?!" Angel and Feather said in unison. "No!"

Primrose sighed. He wasn't even asking to leave. All he said was, "I'm going to check out what's on the other side of the fence."

Angel padded up to Primrose. Both Feather and Angel looked so similar, the only thing that sets them apart was their eye color. Angel had yellow eyes. "Primrose, as your caretakers-"

"Which you aren't."

"-and your friends, we have to make sure you don't get mauled."

Primrose shook his head. "I can take care of myself! Plus, I have no intention of fighting, anyway."

"But the Three might, and so might the wild cats in the forest."

Primrose was confused. He heard of the wild cats- Cactus, the kittypet next door, spoke of them whenever they crossed his mind -but he never heard of "The Three".

Cactus, the pale yellow kittypet next door, jumped up his fence. "Oh, I heard of The Three! They're ferocious, aren't they?"

Feather nodded. "Yep! That's why we're preventing Primrose from going outside." he said.

"I say go for it!" Cactus said. "You never know what may happen. You might help solve a murder by being the witness or something!" He smiled, unaware of the odd glances Feather, Angel, and Primrose gave him. "All you have to do is be brave."

Primrose nodded. "And go outside and potentially solve a murder it is!"

"But- but-!" Angel and Feather started stuttering. "The wild cats! The Three! The monsters!"

Cactus only smiled. "Be brave."

Primrose jumped over the fence. Ignoring his two friends listing ways he could potentially die, he looked around, wondering what to do first. "I now can go anywhere I want. What should I do?"

He glanced over to a blue house in the distance. "Maybe Whisper knows. He always has great ideas."

Primrose started walking towards the blue house when a piece of paper nailed to a tree caught his attention. It was written in housefolk language, but there was a picture of Whisper, a white oddeye, on it. Usually, when there's a cat on a piece of paper, that means they're... missing... oh no. Primrose started running towards the blue house and jumped over the fence.

"No no no! He isn't here! He's missing! I'll never see him again!"

What happened to him? Was he kidnapped by twolegs? Did the wild cats steal him? Did the Three, whoever they were, hurt him? Primrose had to find out eventually...

Primrose jumped over the fence, disappointed, when he saw something moving in the forest. A skinny brown tabby appeared from the trees, followed by a familiar white oddeye.

"Whisper!" Primrose shouted, making the two cats jump. Whisper padded over to Primrose.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "Why aren't you at home?"

Primrose frowned. "What, do you not want me here?"

Whisper shook his head. "No no, but you're too close to the forest. Something could happen! Listen, very important and very dangerous stuff has been going on."

"Important? Dangerous? Whisper, are you an outsider cat now?"

Outsider cat was a name Primrose called the cats that didn't belong to the twolegs or lived among the wild cats.

Whisper shook his head again. "No, I'm a wild cat. Also, my name is not Whisper. It's Leapingcloud."

"Fancy name."

"Thank you."

"Can I help?" Primrose asked.

Leapingcloud stared at Primrose for a moment, confused. "If you're sure," he finally said, "Then ask Owlstrike."

"Owl-who?"

"The brown tabby who's probably scowling at me for not paying attention to the patrol."

Primrose looked behind her, and the brown tabby was, in fact, frowning. He ran up to Owl-who, who frowned more. "Yes?" she said in the most polite tone she could manage.

"Can I help the wild cats?" Primrose asked.

Owl-who immediately shook her head, and her tone of voice reduces into a growl. "You kittypets know nothing of hunting. You know nothing of danger. You only know how to live a soft life. That collar around your neck? That means you're trapped. You'll always be owned by a twoleg, and you can never leave."

"Leapingcloud did!"

"He was useful to our clan, first of all, and second of all, Streamstar just didn't want to split him and Specklefur up, as far as I know. Guess who doesn't know you exist? Streamstar."

Primrose frowned. This cat was grumpy. "I want to see her, then!"

Owl-who stared at Primrose for a moment, as if she was pondering. Finally, she spoke. "Fine, but I won't guarantee you'll be happy afterwards."


End file.
